Seeker Seduction
by evilsnowball7
Summary: a sequel to 'Neville Gets Lucky' set at the yule ball. stars the four house seekers in a weird love 'square type thing' see for yourself...


**Neville Gets Lucky…Again**

**Part 1**:**Preparation**

The sun was setting over the snow-coated lawn of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry creating a beautiful yet blinding haze of pink and orange. This, combined with a sprinkling of stars produced a brilliant picturesque fairy book scene sure to warm the heart of any student with time enough to glance across the grounds, Draco Malfoy being the exception.

Unfortunately, tonight was the night of the eagerly awaited Yule Ball and as young witches all over the castle sat poised in front of mirrors applying liberal amounts of makeup, hair product and spells for attraction and as their wizard counterparts fiddled with their dress robes the stunning sight was unappreciated by the majority of the students. Among the few who did witness the beautiful moment was a giant squid with a soft spot for sunsets and a ginger haired, freckled boy who gazed absently from a girls' bathroom window on the second floor.

Harry Potter 

"Cool sunset," exclaimed Ron Weasley, a tall gangly, red head to his best friend Harry Potter who at the moment was bent double over a bubbling cauldron in the end cubicle. "Neh," mumbled Harry indifferently as he wiped a lock of jet-black hair from his emerald green eyes. He had reached a particularly complex stage in the brewing and could not afford to blow a whole week worth of slaving over a hot cauldron in a dank bathroom just because a stray strand of hair had worked its way past the protective lenses of his glasses. With a quick glance at the instructions jotted down on a spare piece of parchment, _how the hell can Ron read his own handwriting_, Harry began to stir the bubblegum pink concoction twenty seven times anti clockwise while simultaneously adding the milk of a pregnant salamander. To pause for even a second would be disastrous so Harry focussed his full attention on the cauldron before him.

The potion was a risky little number known as _the potion of lust_ and after the fiasco at the Spring Dance last year when Ron's little sister Ginny, their best friend Hermione and a clumsy boy in their year participated in a magically induced threesome it was hardly surprising that Harry had been reluctant to use the potion again. Yet as Ron repeatedly reminded him, _the potion of lust_ caused the drinker to fall desperately in love with the first person they lay eyes upon so it was a simple case of being in the right place at the right time.

Harry however had no interest in Ron's plan to seduce Fleur Delacour but had only agreed to take part in hope that by the end of the evening Cho Chang, the object of his desire, would dump her no good boyfriend-he's in Hufflepuff for Gods sake-and fall in love with Harry. At this thought Harry allowed himself a small grin.

"Check that _tongue of flames_ thingy will ya," called Harry to Ron who in response went to examine the sizzling scarlet potion in the adjacent cubicle. The _tongue of flames _thingy was part two of Harry and Ron's master plan (get the girls then get revenge). The tongue of flames would not only humiliate Draco Malfoy but would also cause considerable pain, the perfect revenge for Draco having enchanted a water balloon full of bubotor pus to fly into Harry's face last potion lesson. The stupid git of a teacher had insisted that Harry must have made a mistake in brewing and taken ten points from Gryffindor._ If only the slimy bastard could see what were up to now._

"Better get going," suggested Ron "these look about done anyway," and with that Harry and Ron filled their vials from the cauldrons and pocketed them for later. The two boys then used a vanishing spell to get rid of all evidence that they had ever been there. After an extended farewell to Moaning Myrtle, the resident ghost of the girls' bathroom the boys currently occupied, in which Myrtle offered the use of her bathroom if either of them got lucky, as she would be elsewhere, Harry and Ron made a hasty escape leaving Myrtle mid-sentence:

"Of course if I were twenty years younger…"

Neville Longbottom 

Meanwhile, halfway across the castle, in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory a slightly chubby boy with sandy brown hair named Neville Longbottom faced his reflection with utmost pride. He, Neville Longbottom, had successfully asked none other than Ginny Weasley to the Yule Ball _and _he didn't look half bad in his dress robes either if he did say so himself. This sense of pride was heightened, if that was even possible, as he reflected on his last encounter with Ginny. Despite the fact that night had been the result of a love potion Neville could not forget that kiss the following morning when all traces of the potion should have worn off. _Was that just an after effect or was it something more?_

Spirits soaring, Neville headed towards the common room to meet his date.

Harry Potter 

"Hey Neville," said Harry cheerfully to a rather determined looking fourth year as they crossed on the stairs. Ron began to say something but Harry quietened him with a particularly nasty stare coupled with a much-enunciated 'Ahem'.

It was common knowledge among the fourth year boys that Neville would be taking Ginny Weasley to the ball and no one envied the round-faced boy when the overly protective big brother got a hold of him.

Although Ron was far from pleased about the situation Harry, through much persuasion and days of endless arguments, eventually convinced his hot headed friend to least be civil so at Harry's 'ahem' Ron reluctantly greeted Neville through gritted teeth with a forced "hope you have fun at the ball" as apposed to something along the lines of "have fun ploughing my sister."

Neville looked slightly relieved at Ron's words but escaped mumbling an unheard response as the hem of his cloak vanished around the curve of the stairway obviously not wanting to give the redhead time to reconsider the civil approach.

All that remained was for Ron and Harry to change into their dress robes, meet the Patil twins and head down to the Great Hall. _Here's the problem_ thought Harry. How to ditch their current dates. "Just ignore them and they'll wander off," suggested Ron conveying all the subtlety of a dead dog. Harry however was doubtful. He did after all have to officially open the Ball with a dance.

Procrastination being one of his very best qualities, Harry shoved these thoughts to the back of his mind and picked up his comb to begin the difficult task of making himself appear like the champion he apparently was.

After ten minutes of all out war with his hair which point blank refused to lie flat and Harry was transformed into a into a presentable looking champion in robes of bottle green that accentuated his emerald green eyes just as Mrs Weasley intended when she bought them on Harry's behalf. With a fleeting glance of his reflection who eagerly gave himtwo thumbs up, Harry headed down the stairs to meet his date.

Parvati Patil looked stunning in robes of shocking pink and Harry couldn't help but feel more than a little guilty as he headed arm in arm with the oblivious Parvati towards the Great Hall. Ron fallowed close behind, as his date being in Ravenclaw, would be meeting him in the entrance hall.

**Part 2:The Fun Begins** Harry Potter 

If Ron had thought the sunset looked 'cool' it was nothing in comparison to the Great Hall. Streamers hung extravagantly from the enchanted ceiling which now reflected the fading sunset outside. The house tables seemed to have disappeared and instead small round tables now littered the hall exempting a clearing in the centre, _presumably the dance floor,_ thought Harry. Dwarfs dressed in ludicrous little Santa costumes meandered in and around the tables carrying trays of drinks and it seemed impossible to move an inch without walking beneath a sprig of mistletoe. These observations, far from distracting Harry, caused the butterflies in his stomach to go into overdrive.

Harry Potter 

Harry could feel the eyes of the entire student body follow his dizzy progress throughout the Hall and felt his face redden in shame anger as he systematically vowed revenge on every student that dared to point a finger. People laughed: mainly Slytherins. The pale sneering face of Draco Malfoy was contorted in barley suppressed laughter and Harry mustered the self control not to wrench himself from Parvati's embrace and kick the blonde little shit's ass muggle style! It wasn't his fault he couldn't dance. Like the Dursley's would ever cough up the cash to send him to a dance class. Fortunately Parvati _could_ dance but even though she led it was plainly obvious to all that Harry had never danced a day in his life and that Neville Longbottom could probably have done better.

After the sordid affair of dancing Harry and Ron set about relieving themselves of their overly enthusiastic dates. Amazingly after ten solid minutes of refusing to dance the Patil twins stormed off rather haughtily to and straight into the clutches of a pair of Beauxbatons boys who had been lurking at a nearby table.

Harry felt he owed Ron an apology for ever doubting him but as he turned in his seat he found himself facing an empty table. A quick glance of the dance floor later and a very red faced Ron was found to be chatting to Fleur Delacour, a foreign student who looked extravagant in silver robes that matched her long sheet of silky smooth hair that she now flicked over her shoulder attracting the gaze of several nearby boys, much to the annoyance of their dates.

Harry hung his head in embarrassment as Ron's hand gestures became more and more erratic eventually whacking Neville and causing his nose to bleed profusely. Ginny stemmed the flow of blood with a flick of her wand and shot her brother a murderous glance while soothing her sobbing date.

Wrenching his mind from the disaster in progress mere feet away, Harry concentrated his mind on more pressing matters, 'more pressing matters' in this case being Cho Chang.

Ron Weasley 

Just as Harry's quest began Ron's was failing miserably. The conversation, if Ron's incoherent mumbling counted as conversation, was going disastrously. After his first casualty (Neville) Ron decided it was time to employ the help of the _potion of lust._

"D-d-drink?" offered Ron thrusting the goblet under Fleur's delicate nose. "What iz zis?" said fleur recoiling slightly "Pumpkin juice, no no no. I can't ave zis, Madame Maxime would kill me. Let ze little girl ave it," she said pushing the goblet rudely into Ginny's hands. For a second the fiery red head looked ready to throw the drink over Fleur but apparently thought better of it as she turned on her heel and walked of hand in hand with Neville still carrying the drink. Ron's jaw dropped. _Not again. This can't be happening_. _Please just let me die_! Just then Ron's thought were interrupted as he was sent flying by a violent shoulder barge. SNAPE!

Now most teachers, having just accidentally knocked a student to the ground, would apologise while helping that student to his or her feet but this wasn't any ordinary teacher. It was Snape and that was no accident. Snape glared threateningly from beneath curtains of shoulder length greasy black hair as if daring Ron to make a scene. But as Ron lowered his gaze, partially from fear of the vindictive Potion Master's penetrating gaze and partially from embarrassment of now being at Fleur's feet, the hook nosed teacher stalked off in the direction of Ginny and Neville.

At that moment Roger Davies held out a helping hand and Ron reluctantly took it. Not only had he just been thrown to the floor in front of the girl of his dreams but then the girl of his dreams' date had helped him up. The adoring look Roger now focussed on Fleur as she led him by the hand off the dance floor made Ron feel sick to the pit of his stomach. He hadn't even hung around long enough for thanks, not that he would have got any. _I do after all have my dignity_ thought Ron as he wiped dust from his robes. Ron had always considered Snape to be the biggest git in Hogwarts but Roger Davies was a serious contender. _Prat!_

Harry Potter 

Chuckling slightly at Ron's feeble attempts to engage Fleur and fuming at the audacity of that slimy git Snape, Harry swerved to avoid a collision with a dwarf as he searched for his beloved. At last he found her at a table full of refreshments and even better she was alone, well except for Draco Malfoy. _Excellent _thought Harry _kill two birds with one stone._ Mustering up as much courage as possible Harry approached the voluptuous Ravenclaw. "Hey Cho," he said in a falsely cheery voice. "Oh, hi Harry. You look nice," replied Cho as a touch of pink reached her pretty face. _Damn it! Why hadn't he told her how good she looked? But it wasn't too late._ "Emm…you too…I mean eh…you look great also," _Lame yet effective_. As Cho smiled and her pink face slowly turned scarlet Harry couldn't help but let a little of the smugness he felt show as he smiled back. _YES!_ he had successfully complimented Cho Chang…well sort of.

"Could I get you a drink?" offered Harry in what he hoped was an innocent off-hand voice. It was difficult to contain his excitement as Cho replied, "yeah, I'd like that." _Everything's going according to plan_ thought Harry with an inwards smile that he smothered before it could show on his face.

Harry used his back to block Cho's view as he slid the vial containing the _potion of lust_ from his sleeve and tipped it into her drink. He repeated the process with the _tongue of flames _and another goblet that he slid towards Draco whose back was turned. Something suddenly dawned on Harry. Draco was laughing. Unable to control his curiosity, Harry glanced at the dance floor to see what was so amusing. A hearty laugh escaped him as he spotted Vincent Crabbe crushing Pansy Parkinson's feet in what Harry vaguely recognised as a dance.

Cho was looking too and was also clutching her sides in unsuppressed laughter. As Harry met her eyes the laughter stopped. Remembering the plan Harry passed Cho the goblet relishing in the moment as their fingers touched. _So close_ thought Harry as Cho raised the goblet to her lips. Time seemed to slow. The noises in the hall faded as Harry focused his entire being entirely on the beautiful Ravenclaw. Had Harry been more aware of his surroundings, he would have noticed Cedric Diggory approach from behind.

Cedric Diggory 

The Yule Ball had been a fantastic night for Cedric so far. Cho appeared to be enjoying herself and that was definitely a good sign as tonight, being their first date, could affect how their relationship progressed.

He was just heading back to Cho when he realised she was already engaged in conversation with another boy and what's more she seemed to be really enjoying his company. As a twinge of jealousy rose in the pit of his stomach Cedric decided to take immediate action. In one swift movement Cedric swerved past the perpetrator who turned out to be none other than Harry Potter and enwrapped Cho in a protective hug.

Cho lowered her goblet and returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. "Sorry I took so long, tournament business you know," said Cedric in what he hoped was a manly yet caring voice. Cedric noticed, with some satisfaction, how uncomfortable Harry looked. After all Cho was _his_ date. "Could you pass me a drink darling'?" he asked his date. Perhaps it had been his imagination but Cedric could have sworn that Harry had let out a gasp but on second glance he merely looked uncomfortable again as Cho handed Cedric her own drink and picked a new one for herself. _What is it with that boy?_ Thought Cedric_. He's a great guy an' all but sometimes he's just weird. _But as Cedric sipped the ice-cold pumpkin juice all thoughts on the weirdness of Harry Potter escaped him. In fact, all thoughts escaped him at the moment. The only thing that mattered was pale, blonde Slytherin a few feet away.

It was a curious sensation as Cedric felt himself let go of the dark haired Ravenclaw in his arms and start towards the vision of loveliness in front of him. Part of his mind told him that the girl he had just cast aside was his girlfriend but as this thought had nothing to do with the handsome Slytherin his brain dismissed it immediately. It didn't matter that Cho was staring at him with a hurt and bemused expression. The most important thing in the entire world was that Harry stop glaring like he'd just sprouted antlers and move so he'd have a clear view of what he now realised was his one true love.

He stared slack jawed as the Slytherin reached out a delicate pale hand and raised a goblet to his luscious lips_. What I wouldn't give to kiss those lips_ thought Cedric. At that precise moment something happened that caused Cedric to jump and emit a loud squeak the kind of which would usually be associated with Neville Longbottom.

No sooner had Draco swallowed the contents of the goblet than his complexion changed rapidly to a vivid scarlet while simultaneously flames began to sprout from his mouth. Cedric couldn't bear to see someone so dear to him in so much pain. In a split second Cedric had pushed Harry aside and raced to his beloved. With great difficulty Cedric managed to pour the remainder of his pumpkin juice down Draco's throat gaining a fair few third degree burns in the process.

DracoMalfoy 

The sight of Crabbe attempting to dance was just too much for Draco Malfoy to stand. The pale Slytherin tried his best to stifle the laughter rising in his throat, after all a Malfoy rarely did anything as undignified as to laugh, or even smile for that matter, in public but despite his best efforts a chuckle escaped him. Most unbecoming of the young Slytherin. He was in his own mind practically nobility. Draco reached for a drink to clear his throat pausing only to admire his reflection in the shiny surface of the goblet. _Damn I look good. Strike that I look fucking amazing _thought Draco with one of his best smirks.He had after all spent almost as much time as Pansy preparing…almost.

As the ice cold pumpkin juice slid easily down his throat Draco knew something was amiss. Excruciating agony fallowed immediately. Like heartburn intensified a hundred fold, Draco felt his tongue burn as if on fire. It was pain beyond anything he had ever felt. His father had once told him how the cruciatus curse felt and at the time Draco had found it difficult to imagine the extreme pain as his father had described it but now he wasn't just imagining it, he was being consumed by it. Draco let out a shrill scream of pain that was unheard over the roar of flames.

No sooner had the pain appeared than it began to subside and Draco soon realised why. Someone was pouring some liquid down his throat, but who? Draco opened his eyes and suddenly realised he didn't actually care who his hero was for he was suddenly distracted by someone lying on the floor to his left. Draco felt four years of hatred dissolve, as he looked deep into the emerald green eyes of his old enemy. In all the years of wishing the Gryffindor dead how could he have failed to notice those large sparkling green eyes, so enthralling, inviting, enticing. Staring into them felt like drowning, only drowning tended to be an unpleasant experience whereas this was a wonderful sensation. He even toyed with the idea that Harry could possibly be more stunning than himself and since he was a work of art that was bloody saying something. But as soon as their eyes locked, Harry's emerald green to his own pale blue, Harry's suddenly widened and he turned away cursing under his breath.

_Damn! He hates me._

Harry Potter 

"Shit! Damn! Fuck! Buggar!"

_How could he have let this happen?_ Harry already knew the answer to this question and his mind answered in a voice that sounded just like Hermione Granger_. It's your own fault. Using that potion again. Magic and love just don't mix! _Brining his mind back to the occasion at hand he raised himself from the floor where he lay after being knocked down by Cedric in his rush to get to Draco. Cho was beginning to look angry now. Apparently she didn't appreciate the amount of attention Cedric was paying to Draco. "Cedric. Can we go have a seat?" she asked her boyfriend who was helping Draco from the floor where he had recently been writhing in agony. There was a bite of impatience in her voice. "Eh...What? No you go on ahead. I'm needed here," replied Cedric in a sickly sweet voice one usually reserves for puppies and babies. This appeared to be too much for Cho to take. "Fine! You stay here with little Ms Malfoy and I'll find someone who knows how to treat a lady!" and with that she grabbed Harry's hand and led him away. Looking over his shoulder Harry noticed Draco trying to pursue but he was being restrained by Cedric as he shouted things such as "Don't leave me!" and "I feel I've just got to know you!" this caused several heads to turn and despite the seriousness of the situation Harry grinned mischievously. He was being led away by Cho Chang and Draco and Cedric were acting like complete fools. _This might just work _thought Harry.

Cho Chang 

_How could he just ignore me like that? After practically begging me to go out with him,_ thought Cho, still furious with Cedric for the way he had treated her but she had decided not to let him ruin her night. _There's plenty more fish in the sea _she thought resting her eyes on the prize catch before her. She did after all feel very strongly towards Harry. _If only Cedric hadn't asked me out first_. But now was her chance to put things right.

Cho took Harry's hands in her own and leaned in close to whisper in his ear "Lets go somewhere a little quieter." Harry didn't need telling twice. This time it was Harry's turn to lead Cho away.

A tremendous sense of excitement overcame Cho and she knew by the clamminess of Harry's hand that he felt the same but still a slither of doubt niggled at her heart_. What if Cedric came to his senses? Maybe he was just being caring towards Malfoy? But who cares about Malfoy?_ _He's a prick, and so is Cedric if he'd pick that fucking little ferret over me!_ Thinking about Cedric and Draco only stiffened her resolve and she tightened her grip on Harry's hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked, more to break the silence than anything else. "Somewhere quieter," replied Harry with a smile that caused Cho's knees to go weak. This controlling Harry was a pleasant change from the usual nervous mumbling wreck that he usually was around ChoThe Ravenclaw beauty was actually glad that Harry was taking the initiative because, truth be told, she was as nervous around Harry as he usually was with her. A quick inspection of her surroundings told her she was heading along the second floor corridor.

Suddenly they came to a halt outside Moaning Myrtles bathroom. "You can't be serious," said Cho letting a laugh escape her but Harry, it seemed, was serious as he led her through the door. As Cho let her eyes roam the bathroom she felt her breath catch in her chest. The room was dark, the only source of light being the twilight haze of a hundred scented candles scattered from one end of the bathroom to the other. Drapes of silk and velvet covered every surface except the far wall where the moonlight shone through the solitary arched window. There was a hint of lavender in the air.

Cho who looked, if possible, even more beautiful in the candlelight turned on Harry who looked as stunned as Cho despite the fact that he was obviously the one who had set this up. "Oh Harry, its wonderful." She couldn't help herself. She threw herself on Harry. If Harry had been startled by this action he recovered quickly. He returned her kiss with equal ferocity, his firm hands exploring her body.

The Ravenclaw seeker was aware that if Cedric had tried anything like this on their first date it would be the last thing he ever did but something about being with Harry just felt right.

Within minutes both Cho and Harry were down to their underwear and their bodies rubbed as Cho mounted Harry and swooped in for another kiss occasionally straying down his neck and collarbone. She took great pleasure in making Harry shiver as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

Cho was enjoying herself so much that she barely noticed as Harry slid his hand from the small of her back up her spine, undoing her bra strap in one swift finger movement. Cho knew that if Harry had taken any longer relieving her of her bra she may have stopped him but as it was she simply wondered at the mastery of Harry's hands and felt an inexplicable sense of relief.

Unbending her knees so her body rested on Harry's, she felt the beat of his heart and the warmth of his body on her chest. As her breath got heavier and heavier Cho slid her hand from Harry's face and down his chest, lightly caressing his smooth skin. The semi naked Ravenclaw rested her hand on the waistband of Harry's boxers giving herself one last chance to back out but what they were doing felt so right, almost as if her entire life was in preparation for this moment. She wanted Harry. She wanted him with an ardent passion. Here and now. Abandoning all common sense and ignoring the consequences that mat result from her moment of pleasure, Cho delved her hand into the Gryffindor's red and gold underwear.

**Part 3:Consequences** Harry Potter 

This had to be the single greatest moment of the young Gryffindor's life. So far the night had been full of surprises. Who would have guessed that he and Cho would be half naked in a girls' bathroom. There was also the added bonus of Cedric and Draco looking like twats for the whole school to see but the biggest surprise of the evening so far had to be the bathroom itself. Harry had no idea how Myrtle had arranged this, being nothing more than an incorporeal being who could no more lift a candle than Harry could walk on water, but none the less Harry felt he would spend the rest of his time at Hogwarts thanking her.

Throwing caution to the winds, Harry felt it was time for the rampant Ravenclaw to lose her bra and by pure luck the strap came undone in an instant. _Could this night get any better?_

Harry arced his back in pleasure as Cho kissed him violently on the neck letting out a deep breath he hadn't even known he was holding. Her curvaceous body pressed against his and both were moist with sweat. He could feel Cho's heart beating faster and faster as she slid her hand passionately down his chest and rested for a split second before plunging her hand into the depths of his boxers.

At that precise moment Harry felt that had he been holding his wand he could probably have created the world's most powerful patronus. The closest he had ever come to feeling as he did now was when Professor Moody had placed the Imperius curse on him. The state of blissful ecstasy and overpowering sense of release experienced when the unforgivable curse was used was so similar to the emotions Cho had aroused in Harry that he would not be surprised if Moody was hiding, wand out, in a nearby cubicle.

"BANG!" Harry was slammed back to reality with a crash as the bathroom door burst open to admit Draco Malfoy shortly followed by Cedric Diggory.

Cho and Harry sprung apart with yelps of surprise and Cho hastily covered her chest with a sheet of silk. This, thought Harry, was pointless for two reasons. Firstly the only boy in the room with eyes for Cho had already had more than an eyeful of those perky breasts and secondly, the silk was see-through. But before Harry could dwell on Cho's chest any longer Draco pounced. Harry just had enough time to close his mouth, which had been open in shock at the sudden arrival of their visitors, as the horny Slytherin attempted to force his tongue down Harry's throat while simultaneously placing his hands in the most unwanted of places.

_If I get through this alive I'm going to have to place a memory charm on myself _thought Harry in disgust as he squirmed under Draco's weight in a desperate bid for freedom.

Suddenly Cedric was dragging Draco from Harry but before he could even open his mouth in thanks Harry felt Cedric's fist collide with the side of his head. Bright lights erupted in Harry's vision momentarily blinding him. _What the hell was that about? It's not as if I asked for Draco to try take advantage of me _thought Harry bitterly. Getting to his feet to exact sweet revenge, Harry realised it was unnecessary as Cho had got there first. Cho had managed to tie the silk sheet around herself in a sort of makeshift toga and was now slapping Cedric fiercely from every available angle as he tried feebly to block her swipes. Harry noticed, with grim satisfaction, the various scratches that covered Cedric's face, the result of the raging Raveclaws talons.

Harry knew what he must do but it didn't make doing it any easier. It was time to come clean. He ducked down to retrieve his wand from his jeans pocket that lay discarded beside the nearest velvet covered sink. Pointing his wand at Draco, Harry yelled "Incarcerous!" Ropes flew from the end of Harry's wand binding the Slytherin who now wriggled desperately while asking how Harry could do this to him.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" balled Cedric, advancing on Harry then lowering his voice to call to Draco "Don't worry dearest Draco, we'll be together as soon as…" but he was cut short as thick snake like ropes enwrapped his torso and ankles causing the Hufflepuff to fall. As Cedric hit the ground, the velvet cushioning his fall, Harry saw Cho towering over him wand still pointed at his back having repeated the same spell Harry had used on Draco.

"Thanks," mumbled Harry. This was it. It was time to confess before matters became any more complicated. "Silencio. Silencio" yelled Harry over the din of Cedric and Draco's declarations of love while pointing his wand at each of them in turn.

He then turned to face Cho who had slid to the floor and was now looking up at Harry as if awaiting an explanation. _Here goes _thought Harry as he lowered himself to Cho's level and took her hands in his own squeezing gently in reassurance. "What is this all about Harry?" asked Cho timidly apparently a little self-conscious of only wearing underpants and a piece of silk. Harry was suddenly aware that he too only wore underwear but forced himself to concentrate.

"Listen, Cho. That drink I gave you earlier…it was…well I mean to say…it contained a potion. A love potion…" Harry's voice had gotten quieter and quieter until the last few words were barely more than a whisper.

"But…but that means…it means…what does it mean Harry?" Cho's voice was high pitched and quakey as if she were on the verge of tears. Harry gave her hands another little squeeze and raised his head. He did after all owe it to Cho to say this to her face. Her usual twinkling blue eyes were now large and watery and Harry was startled to realise a familiar prickling sensation in his own eyes and was suddenly aware of how much he cared for Cho.

"It means," he wiped his eyes "It means that Cedric thinks he loves Draco and Draco thinks he loves.." He paused on the last word , "me… He thinks he loves me." Cho made a small watery chuckle in spite of herself and Harry dared a small smile that vanished as their eyes met once more.

Cho looked nervous now as she fiddled with the knot of her 'toga'. They apparently had reached the part she was most anxious to discuss. "But what about us? How I feel for you. Does that mean…does that mean none of this is real. Has this all been the result of some potion. I… I think I love you. I have to know Harry! DO I LOVE YOU?" Just as Harry's voice had quietened with every word, Cho appeared to gain more confidence as her voice brimmed with emotion until her last question was shouted.

Harry let her calm down as her last question still echoed around the bathroom. At last he cleared his throat and answered, "Yes. You do love me…and I love you."

"But the potion…" tears now ran unchecked down her beautiful face.

"You didn't drink it." This statement seemed to take a while to sink in and Harry let Cho come to terms with what it meant in her own time.

After a few awkward moments Cho wiped her tears with the back of her hand and gazed once more into Harry's eyes. She appeared to be choosing her words carefully. "I do…love you, that is." A smile spread across her beautiful face, so heart warming after so many tears, like the first glimpse of dawn after a long dark night. A shimmer of light on an otherwise dark horizon.

Cho seemed relieved to have finally put her feelings into words and Harry wished this moment of bliss could last forever. But just as the sun brings joy and hope after dark times, so must it set once more brining darkness and despair.

As Cho swooped in for a kiss Harry backed away, despising himself for doing so but he knew he must put things straight. As tears welled up in Cho's eyes once more Harry knew he must explain himself quickly or risk losing all the progress he and Cho had made that night. "Cho, please look at me?" As if looking at Harry was the very last thing she wanted to do Cho slowly raised her head. "I do love you and nothing will change that but Cedric loves you too and I ruined that. I want you to give Cedric a chance" At Cho's confused look Harry began to explain more clearly. "If I hadn't interfered you and Cedric would still be in the Great Hall dancing happily. If it weren't for my deceitful ways then we would never have discovered our true feelings. Any relationship to stem from this evening would be based on a lie and I couldn't be in a relationship like that."

Although tears still filled her large blue eyes Harry knew by the relief that showed in her face that she understood and this time it was Cho's turn to speak. "I'll do as you ask. I'll give Cedric a chance but I want you to know," and at this point she moved so close that their noses touched, "I wont forget you. If Cedric and I don't work out then I want you to promise that we'll pick up where we were tonight." This last part was said with the slightest hint of a smile, a smile that widened at Harry's next words. "I promise." It seemed to Harry that they had reached an understanding and the couple embraced in a hug. He couldn't help himself. Harry lifted his head slowly from Cho's shoulder but it seemed Cho had the same idea. " Just one last time," she said in a hoarse whisper before locking Harry in a passionate kiss.

After several fervent moments Harry and Cho finally surfaced for air but remained in one another's arms. Harry knew that if he didn't let go he would find himself kissing Cho again and again but as he stirred to rise Cho held him back. "Harry. Would you…emm…would you mind… staying a little longer? It's been a long night." Harry found it was impossible to resist the pleading note in Cho's voice so settled back into her warm embrace. For a while the couple lay in silence relishing in each other's company as they listened to the nocturnal sounds of the castle: the patter of snowflakes as the newly born storm outside battered the glass of the arched window, the hiss of a hundred candles and the deep breathing that sounded from the end cubicle. Probably Myrtle crying again thought Harry, who was beginning to get drowsy but suddenly a thought occurred to him and he sprung to his feet startling Cho.

"Harry, what in the name of…"she began but Harry silenced her by placing a finger to his lips. Myrtle had told Harry that she would be gone tonight_. Could she have got upset and came back to weep in the u-bend? Quite possible _thought Harry. _But then how had she locked the door?_

Slowly approaching the cubicle door, Harry braced himself for the horrors that may lie within. He had after all discovered the entrance to the legendary Chamber of Secrets in this very bathroom. With a deep breath Harry pointed his wand at the door and yelled "_alohamora!"_

Nothing could have prepared Harry for what he saw as the door burst open. There was a swish of ginger and the door slammed shut accompanied by two voices as they cried out in unison. "HARRY!"

As Cho looked enquiring at him, Harry covered his face with his hands both trying to come to terms with what he had just seen as well as trying to mentally block out the images that would haunt him for years to come. But before Harry could even contemplate answering Cho's questioning gaze the cubicle door opened once more, but with less of a bursting action and out came…

"OH MY GOD! Ginny? Neville?" Cho seemed as stunned as Harry, her eyes wide as dinner plates. _At least she didn't have to witness it _thought Harry bitterly. Ginny and Neville appeared to have adopted the same idea as Cho, wrapping the sheets around their naked bodies. _At least they had the decency to use the velvet rather than the silk_ thought Harry thankfully as he glanced sideways at Cho's curves through the semi transparent silk.

"Harry. This isn't what it looks like," said Ginny frantically but at Harry's disbelieving stare she continued "O.K so it's exactly what it looks like but this isn't just a game to us…" she turned to gaze lovingly into Neville's eyes and he finished her sentence " were in love." The resultant kiss caused Harry's stomach to lurch horribly in a mixture of guilt and to Harry's surprise jealousy. He had always been protective of Ginny. She was after all his best friends little sister but secretly he knew that his feelings were more than that of brotherly protection. These feeling were not yet as strong as the ones he felt for Cho but he could not deny that they were there.

Harry knew at once Ginny and Neville must have drunk the potion of lust and this was the cause of Harry's guilt. Twice! Twice he had messed with love potions and twice he had ended up causing problems for both Ginny and Neville although, remembering the smile that Neville had worn day and night during the weeks following the spring dance last year, Harry could hardly call Neville's experiences 'problems'.

Had Harry believed his troubles were over for the night? He should have known. Nothing in his life was that simple. Now came the time to convince an extremely happy couple that they didn't really love each other but were acting accordingly to a spell that He, Harry, had brewed and dispatched. _This should be fun_ thought Harry sarcastically.

Interrupting the kissing couple, Harry prepared himself to explain with a fleeting look at Cho who seemed merely amused at the odd pairing. "Ginny, I really don't know how to say this other than saying it straight. Your drink was spiked. You don't really love Neville, it's just the effect of a potion." Harry decided it wise to take a step back as he had no idea how the scantily clad red head would react and he had heard things about her _bat bogey_ hex, horrible things.

Ginny however looked confused and slightly dazed, the way someone remembering a distant memory looks. Then suddenly a dawn of realisation spread across her face and, to Harry's shock, both Neville and Ginny burst into laughter.

Harry wanted to know what was so funny but was still too shocked at their odd reaction to ask and so, by the nervous look on her face, was Cho. Eventually the laughter died and Neville felt it was time to enlighten Harry and Cho. "If you mean the _potion of lust_ that Ron was trying to give Fleur then we didn't drink any," he finished with a smile and returned his gaze to the girl in his arms who continued "you don't honestly think we'd fall for that one again. I do remember the last batch you know. In fact its kind of your fault Neville and I are together now. Although our last 'encounter' was the result of your little potion neither of us could forget that night. It was wonderful."

This was a lot for Harry to take in. They didn't take the potion. They really did love each other and it was his fault. They had been aware of the potion. But he had seen Fleur hand the potion to Ginny. This last thought bothered Harry the most. "But if you didn't take the potion the who did?"

"Ginny and Neville had to stifle laughter as they answered "Snape. He confiscated it. Stupid prat thought he was being nasty. You should've seen Neville as Snape drank it, nearly choked on his own laughter didn't you Nev?" Neville nodded as he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. Apparently the incident was still fresh in his mind.

Suddenly the impact of what Ginny said sunk in. "He drank it? Snape drank the potion? B-but if you saw him drink it then you must have saw who he looked at straight after…you must have. Did you?"

The mismatched pair nodded with identical mischievous grins plastered across their faces. Neville chose to answer this question. " You're never going to believe this Harry. Snape…" But Neville stopped abruptly and Harry knew perfectly why. Voices were approaching their bathroom.

Neville let out a squeak of surprise and Cho hurried to find her clothes but Harry, who had his wand in his hand, rushed to the door and whispered the incantation to magically lock any door and just in time it seemed. At that moment the door knob rattled and Harry heard a very familiar female voice, "the door appears to be locked Professor, should I unlock it?" Harry's heart beat very fast. They were about to be caught. Luckily the Professor apparently had no interest in entering the bathroom as he answered in a cold drawling voice that Harry recognised in a rush of hatred. Snape! "That wont be necessary. We can use my office. Come now Miss Granger."

"Yes sir," came the reply in what Harry now realised in disgust was Hermione's voice and both voices laughed. As the laughter faded Harry didn't know if he was more surprised that he had caused one of his most hated enemies to fall for his friend or by the fact that Snape could do anything as human as to laugh.

HERMIONE?" he shouted as loud as he dared turning on Neville and Ginny "you stood by and let Snape take advantage…" but at this point he was cut short by Ginny. "What do you mean we LET him take advantage? Are you forgetting who brewed the potion? You have no right to shout at anyone!"

Harry felt his face turn as red as Ginny's hair and apologised immediately "Sorry. You're right, it's my own fault and I shouldn't have shouted. Its just…Hermione's gonna kill me."

"That's quite all right," said Ginny in a dignified voice "just wait till she wakes up in that overgrown bat's bed covered head to foot in grease." Harry couldn't help it; he let out a laugh, the first since the discovery of Ginny and Neville. "That's presuming he even sleeps in a bed and doesn't just hand by his feet from the rafters," interjected Cho, causing everyone to laugh.

After an hour of chat in which the foursome discussed a great many things from Christmas presents they had received to the mating habits of bats Neville, trying but failing to stifle a yawn that passed around every one in the room except Draco who was asleep (Cedric was still awake), suggested they all get off to bed. Ginny and Neville were first to leave after muttering a goodbye to Cho and Harry. _They better keep it down tonight_ thought Harry who was in no doubt over where Ginny would be spending the night.

And then Harry and Cho were alone; excluding the bound students slumped against the wall. What about them?" asked Cho jerking her thumb in Draco and Cedric's direction? "They'll wake up tomorrow, their memories a blur, and put it down to too much wine," answered Harry evenly. "But wont Cedric remember your explanation of tonight's events?" asked Cho with a note of panic in her voice.

"Doubt it. I have a feeling he was a little too preoccupied with someone else to pay much attention to what I was saying," Harry answered nodding towards Cedric who was desperately trying to wriggle towards the sleeping form of Draco as if proving Harry's point. Cho smiled and relief shone on her face.

Approaching Harry, Cho kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Harry, for a very…interesting night."

"I hope we can do it again sometime," replied Harry coolly with a smile. Neither of them said a word as they got dressed and tidied away the drapes and candles with their wands. Not until they were standing in the arch of the open door did Cho utter three single words. Turning on Harry for the last time that evening Cho whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too" replied Harry as they set of the corridor in silence as not to attract the wrath of Filch the caretaker. Harry walked along in a state of elation not entirely due to Cho declaring her love for him but also for a completely different reason. Back at the bathroom door, if Cho had not been so besotted with Harry she may have noticed him release Cedric from his bindings with his wand from behind his back. Harry immediately changed his grin to a smile that he directed at Cho. Snape and Neville wouldn't be the only ones getting lucky tonight. "Have fun Draco," muttered Harry under his breath as he and Cho strolled back to their respective dormitories in comfortable silence.

_**Fin**_


End file.
